


By the Waterfall

by EllySketchit



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Blood Kink, F/M, Fight Sex, Guro, Love, Mild Blood, Piccolo has a penis, Psychic Bond, Regeneration, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-04
Updated: 2007-10-04
Packaged: 2019-09-24 21:16:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17108267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllySketchit/pseuds/EllySketchit
Summary: "I like these," he ventured softly. Her fingers toyed with the zipper and he did something he rarely did - he grinned at her. His fangs flashed white in the afternoon sun....





	By the Waterfall

**Author's Note:**

> **There's a lot of backstory, but TLDR: Pic is a clone that has male parts. Because sex.**

It was a sunny day and it was even sunnier above the clouds. The warm and golden light shone strongly on his green and pink-muscled shoulders as Piccolo flew steadily on. His paramour was in their usual spot, waiting for him. He considered speeding the trip up but earth's sun just felt too good on his bare skin. The namek had discarded his usual outfit and was only wearing a single piece of clothing; something Bulma had bought him the day before.

A pair of... what were these again? Blue something - blue pants... ah, blue jeans. He paused in mid-flight, running a hand over the fabric. It fit tighter than his usual pants. His nails scraped across the faded denim curiously. The snug fit felt good on the added human parts he usually cursed. Restricting in a very alluring way.

"Hope she appreciates this," he grunted and then blasted onwards. He thought she would. It wasn't often Eruri came to visit and he tried to do something different each time. His antennae twitched as he neared his destination and he bared his fangs in anticipation. She was close and he could feel her. The clouds thinned as he descended, looking around and trying to pinpoint her actual location. The waterfall was to his left. Piccolo's head suddenly jerked to the side and his hand shot out.

"Damn it," Elly muttered sourly. "I'm never going to surprise you, am I."

He snorted roughly. "Of course not." He pulled at the wrist he had caught so that she smacked into his smooth chest. He reached down and stroked the forked end of her tail.

"Already?" She gasped. "W- wait!"

"I already waited too long." But he stopped his teasing and held her instead. She sighed and massaged his back, feeling the muscles ripple and flex under her palms. He growled when her fingers slipped across his spine.

"Are you wearing human clothes?" She blinked when her fingertips touched the jeans. "Oh, my." Her hands cupped the namek's rear, tightly clad in the softened fabric. He snapped lightly at the air when she slid a hand into a back pocket.

"Crap," he swore tersely. "Your friend didn't say why these would be good to wear."

"Bulma gave these to you?" Elly giggled naughtily. Her ears flicked back and forth in amusement as she continued to grip his buttocks. Piccolo's eyes narrowed.

"Yeah."

"I owe her another one, then," she smiled. "I like them on you."

"Couldn't guess." He shifted from one leg to the other. "I have other parts too, you know," he added rather acidly as she squeezed again.

"But I like how you feel here." He groaned when she winked.

"Eruri..." Her nails caught in one of the belt loops. Piccolo hadn't bothered to wear one of those silly leather strips. The pants fit just fine without them.

"Hmm?"

"Eruri, stop teasing me..." He warned. His own claws purred softly down the back of her simple white shirt, tearing the fabric easily. She shivered as his deep voice dropped lower into the sexy husk that usually foretold a generous bout of lovemaking. His hands closed around her wrists and pulled them to the front of his new jeans. She sighed again as she felt the bulge, more pronounced by the tight fabric. He was rumbling with encouragement.

"I like these," he ventured softly. Her fingers toyed with the zipper and he did something he rarely did - he grinned at her. His fangs flashed white in the afternoon sun.

"You really do," she marveled.

"Feel good." He shrugged, muscles writhing under the tight green skin. Her eyebrow raised and a smile ghosted across her lips.

"I think that's me, big guy." Her hand cupped the firm lump and breath whistled out of him.

"Not what I meant," he protested. He nudged her below. "Take me out." Elly laughed openly. He was so open and straightforward about sex. It was refreshing to be with someone who knew what he wanted and didn't hedge.

"So soon?" He rolled his eyes.

"It's been ages already. I'm full." This time she choked down the giggles. Though he hadn't meant to be funny it struck her as highly amusing. "What're you doing down there?"

"Nothing!"

"I can see that." He placed a hand on her head and forced down gently, giving her enough slack so she could raise up if she wanted. He knew how strong she was. Elly sank to the moss-covered ground and hugged him about the knees. "Hnn," he grunted amiably. "Good girl."

"You're bad," she shook her head. But her hands tugged the metal zipper down and pulled the fabric aside. She blushed when she saw he had gone to enough trouble to actually don undergarments. The smooth cotton felt good to the touch, marred only slightly by the wet drop seeping through. The big alien was obviously quite ready for her attentions. He sat on a rock, sliding his hands behind him as she continued to pull the jeans off. Once they were gone he was only wearing the thing he had thought the most ridiculous - the boxers. He'd adamantly refused the briefs Bulma had shown him. Briefs? What kind of name was that anyway? He liked the sound of boxers better. They had looked like something his Eruri would like. And he'd chosen well. His lover was purring like an engine as she stroked his erection through the fabric. The boxers kept clinging to his tip and he would gnash his fangs every time. If only he wasn't so excited. They didn't meet up like this often and he would have no other. Piccolo huffed desperately when he felt her tongue lapping at him.

"Eruri," he hissed plaintively, "Take them off."

"I like them on you." Her large violet eyes met his. Her own fangs were showing now and her tongue lolled out as she panted. God, he could scream when she gazed at him that way. It was what he had those infernal parts added on for and what he needed.

"Take them off," he gritted, starting to writhe under her too-gentle touches. "Be rougher, damn it."

"Poor Piccolo," Elly said softly. He cracked an eyelid and stared at her, amazed. "Can't get what you want, big guy?"

"Don't..." He frowned, she was tickling around his swollen head and he had to stop and clench himself. "Don't fuck with me, girl..."

"What, then? You want it over so fast?" Her ears laid back as her tail lashed faster.

"No," he snarled. His back arched and he rose partially off the rock when she dragged a nail against his sensitive flesh. "Yes," he panted, thrilling to the pleasurable pain. How did she always do this to him? His mind was usually so sedate. And this was the place where he meditated and always felt so much at peace. He pounded impotently on the hard stone as Elly gradually cut a small outline in his underwear, freeing him and tickling his too-hot flesh at the same time. He would not force her. If the truth were to be told, he liked being played with like this. She was spending time on him and it meant she cared.

It also felt so good.

The manhood had been added to his body popped free, erect and ready. He swore at it sometimes. It got in the way and he wasn't used to having something so alien to his body. It was a human appendage as far as he was concerned and stupid at that. His body even needed to produce something for the two dangling sacs underneath it and thus he was forced to eat small amounts of protein. Everything had been awkward and different when he'd first had the procedure done but then she had been there. And now it was the most natural thing in the world for him to pant roughly when her fangs nicked the skin so close to where the cumbersome organ trembled. He still had some secrets left, though. The new organ had adapted to his namek body the way all his appendages did. It was more resilient, for one.

"Bleed me," he whispered eagerly.

"A little?" Her eyes met his again.

"A little," he agreed. He reached down and laid one hand lightly on the back of her head, tangling his fingers in the dark purple hair. When she moved forward he caressed her in encouragement. Elly dug her nails into his thighs and slunk down lower, her eyes flashing with predatory lust. Her warm breath ghosted across him and then he was purring, his throat vibrating with the sound as he felt the sharp prick of her teeth. One careful nip and a trickle of blood ran down his shaft, goading him even more. He squeezed the back of her head once, lightly, when she licked it away. It was all he could do to not ask for more. He'd never had to regenerate that part of himself yet but knew he could. They'd grafted cells onto him there and his body had adapted just like every other part of him had. The ecstasy of re-birthed skin and muscle was something he could never explain. It hurt - it hurt badly, sharply -- but also felt wonderful. For now the feel of the small wound healing was bliss enough. He sighed and tugged on her hair, indicating he wanted her to lay on top of him.

"Hey," she grumbled when he shifted away from her mouth.

"Don't touch those," he warned. "Not yet." She had been heading for his antennae and they were too sensitive right now. Her warm mouth sucking on them like she knew he loved would be the end for him. He wouldn't be able to hold back.

"Kiss me," he demanded instead. Her eyes widened and he glowered at her. He was hoping he wasn't being too transparent. He had missed her more than he could say.

"What's wrong, Pic?" He grimaced. Crap. She didn't call him by that foolish name unless something was wrong or she was teasing. He looked away, a purple blush starting to stain his cheeks.

"Nothing," he insisted.

"You missed me." It wasn't a question and he just grunted, relieved that she didn't press the issue. She just hugged him and kissed his cheek. Surprisingly, he offered the next information himself.

"No one ever resists my links," he grumbled. "Just you." Elly reached up and toyed with an antennae. He gulped loudly.

"Did you ever call?" She asked simply. He blinked down at her.

 _What? What the hell?_ He framed the psychic thought tinged with apprehension.

"Your links transcend dimensional boundaries." She spoke out loud and he nodded and hissed as she continued to rub the sensitive sensory organ.

"Well," she spoke out loud, "Did you call me, Piccolo?" He opened his mouth to reply that of course he had and snapped it shut. Had he? Damn that woman. He couldn't think if she continued to roll those swollen knobs around like that. Thank god she wasn't using...

"Both hands!" he gasped roughly. Her other had joined the first and she calmly took hold of his other antennae. Her power matched his but when she was with him it seemed to peak. The namek howled softly and dug his claws into the solid rock on either side of him. He had started to spark faintly and grooves appeared in the rough stone face. That was it. The alien snarled as the dual sensation broke all his reservations, flecks of foam flying from his fangs as he lunged at his tormentor. Since she was on his lap this caused them to tumble into the rippling stream a few feet away. The ruins of his boxers fluttered away to snag in a bush nearby. Piccolo bit his lover's shoulder, dragging her out of the water with mouth and hands. She stiffened but didn't resist even when he clamped down harder, drawing blood.

"Good," he panted. "That's good." His tongue slid out and stretched hungrily towards the red droplets.

"Sadist," Elly gasped. His eager gulping as he swallowed the salty fluid was a maddening sound. His breathing was ragged and he kept digging his claws into her sides. In and out, in and out, flexing them but never breaking the skin.

"No." A deep, prolonged rumble was emanating from his throat. It worked spasmodically and he flung himself to the side, lifting her easily and slamming her down on top of him. Her hands whisked out and she gripped his tough chest for purchase. Piccolo's muscles were tense and she felt his power enveloping them both. He really was out of control; at least as much as he could let himself be. The earth couldn't handle any more of his strength even if she could.

"No?" Her tail had stilled and she delicately licked the tip of his pointed nose. "What, then?"

"Fight me," he demanded. His eyes were squeezed shut and his cheeks burned purple. He didn't want to ask for it but she had weakened him with her teasing ways. He needed this. It felt so good and he couldn't get permanently injured. If she could see that, maybe she would hurt him more. Maybe she would even ...oh no. He couldn't think that without drooling. Elly watched in amazement as a drip of saliva slipped down his chin.

"Do you really want me to hurt you, Pic?"

"I want a good fight," he hissed.

"Masochist," she purred wonderingly. "I don't want to maim you."

"You can't." He opened his eyes. "I can regenerate." He frowned when she shook her head. Oh, really. She didn't believe him?

 _I'll show you, then_ , he whispered in her mind.

"Wait!" Her shout was hoarse. Piccolo gripped his own arm in with one hand and snarled intently as his power built. She leaped back just as he blasted his own body. Blood spurted and she screamed his name, horrified. He'd just blown his own arm off! She knew about his regenerative abilities but hadn't realized he would do something so drastic to show her. But the next moment her eyebrow raised. The stump where his arm had been was dripping green fluid and Piccolo was beckoning her closer. Back to him, on his lap. She stumbled forward numbly, ignoring the warm fluid coursing down her body where he bled on her. When she reached him he brought his well arm around and embraced her. His face was straining and he was snarling more viciously. He threw his neck back and howled.

His wild scream of pleasurable torment caused small squirrels, deer and other creatures to crash out of the area in multiple directions. Birds flew up, squawking, from the trees. Fish even leaped out of the water behind them only to crash back down again with a resounding splash. Elly quickly leaped back as Piccolo's new arm nearly exploded from the stump where his other had been. Her body was speckled with green ichor and purple blood.

And now he was panting.

His chest heaved and sweat was beading up everywhere. His face was twisted with an indescribable mixture of exquisite, pleasurable pain. The alien's head didn't move but his eyes followed her intently. Elly felt the new arm snake around her waist. His hand squeezed her rear and gripped the base of her sensitive tail. She squealed softly and tears started in her eyes. That tail was her most prized attribute and he knew it.

This isn't good enough, he husked mentally. She felt his lust and knew what he wanted. The big namek derived orgasmic pleasure from their sparring.

"What isn't?"

 _This incarnation_. His mental caresses were sensual. He enveloped her with his essence and his psychic kisses tickled her mind. _Give me a real challenge_. He suddenly threw her up in the air with all his might, chuckling when he heard her cry out in alarm. Her body was too heavy for aerial combat. Whipping her tail down she spun in the air as he flew up to meet her. She changed from part human to human cat as he threw the first punch and the green fist whooshed past striped lavender fur. The namek faced the feline woman in mid air, both of them showing sharp fangs as they grinned at each other. They looked war-worn already. Her fur was slicked down with his blood and he was still bleeding from several light puncture wounds her claws had made.

"You're an ass." She threw her hair back. "You know that, right?" She dodged a quick series of punches and kicks easily. He was far too eager to concentrate but his nude body was her distraction. It fascinated her to watch his muscles pull and flex everywhere. The big alien smirked and caught her from behind in one quick grab.

"Got you."

"The hell you do!" She struggled to break his hold but couldn't. His smirk grew wider and he bit her other shoulder. "Damn it!" That warm mouth on her skin felt too good. She reached behind and clawed at one of his sides. Piccolo's eyes flew open as her talons caught his red-ringed body armor. He twitched in response and she planted a foot firmly in his midsection, pushing him away again.

"That was good," he panted, watching her carefully.

"Oh, you think?" She pointed at him. The claws had raked several thin wounds and he had a paw-shaped bruise on his torso. "When are you going to have enough?" His derisive laughter caused her cheeks to burn.

"You think that's going to stop me?"

"No." His eyes widened when she blurred momentarily. The furry woman flashed into view directly in front if him. "This might." One quick shot with her elbow and the air whooshed out of him in surprise. He never thought she would hit him that hard. Piccolo wheezed in shock, grinning even as he dropped a few feet. She caught him around the waist with her tail and looked down at him.

"Damn."

"That's not what you want."

"You're right." His voice was deep and thrilling.

"If I do this for you, you're going to have to cater to my needs later," she challenged. "I want romance, alien. Big time." Piccolo's mouth dropped open.

"What?!"

"You're not paying attention." She caught him by one leg and heaved, pulling him around and throwing him to the ground with such force that he slid a few feet and slammed into a tree. Holy shit! His fangs glinted in the sunlight as he smiled hugely. So the furry woman was stronger than he remembered. This was going to be even more fun.

"Promise?" She had dropped to the ground, on top of him actually. Her hands shot out and gripped his wrists. They struggled for a moment and he decided it would be more pleasurable to admit 'defeat'. He hissed softly and then nodded.

"If you want."

"Make it nice and formal," Elly purred, tracing the red ridge of one of his wrists with the tip of a claw. "And I'll play things your way for now." He shivered, a darker blush burning not only his cheeks but down his neck and upper chest.

"I promise, Eruri," he ground out from between clenched teeth. She laughed as his expressions warred with his desire. He wasn't a submissive. Her hands left his wrists but caught his face in soft palms.

"Why do you want this, anyway?"

"Huh." He grunted and looked off to the side. "You really want to know?"

"I wouldn't be asking if I didn't, fool." But her smile was genuine. Piccolo scowled and twisted in her grip, trying to avoid her gaze. "Hey! Don't do that, all I did was ask a simple question..."

"This has to be more than sex," he hissed, blood burning in his cheeks. "You'll leave again and I have to remember it because it's all I'll have for as long as you're gone."

"You miss me that much?" Her lavender eyes widened. "I never knew."

"Be quiet," he growled irritably. "You know how I feel about you. I can't feel any other way." He bucked and threw her off so that she splashed fully into the stream behind them. When she got up she was in her mixed human form, water dripping from her rinsed-off body.

"Wet fur isn't fun," she murmured apologetically.

"Now I have to be gentle," he mourned.

"Were you really going to be that violent?"

"Maybe." He cocked an eyebrow at her. "If you were. No, never mind. I don't care." He shook his head and pulled her close to him.

"Mmmn, maybe we could both wash off." Elly pointed at the stream.

"Yes." Piccolo motioned. "The waterfall. Now."

"The wha - hey!" Elly laughed when he scooped her up in his arms, wading out into the water with several quick strides. He tore through the stream at a great pace until they were faced with the smashing liquid, crystal droplets spraying everywhere in the bright sunlight. The sound was almost deafening. But Piccolo didn't hesitate; he plunged directly into the face of that roaring water sheet. The coolness of the abrupt shower tore her breath right out of her and Elly was clinging to his soaking wet body, chest heaving, eyes wide. She was amazed to see such a nice, clean sanded rock formation. It was like a small shelf protruding from the cliff the stream ran down. The sound was still too intense to hear her green alien lover, who took tremendous advantage of the fact that this was his usual training ground. His arms slid around her from behind and his mouth nipped at her tender human skin. She couldn't even speak to him for he wouldn't hear her; all communication had to be with their close mental connection.

_Wait..._

_No, Eruri_ , his mental thought vibrated in her mind. It was intensely personal, a sharing of more than thoughts and feelings. The normally stoic namek's inner voice throbbed with his love and desire, causing her to shake under his attention. _I changed my mind. I want to do this like humans do. To make love._

Romantic. He wanted to be sweet and gentle with her, something they usually didn't share. Usually their trysts had been rough and wild, a meeting of fang and claw while they snarled at each other in rapture. His touches were anything but fierce now, though, and his kisses were the softest she had ever felt. Elly barely felt the remainder of her clothing get slipped off and she didn't know how much later it was when he turned her in his arms. Everything had become a blur. When she tried to touch him in response he'd shook his head and caressed her more intimately, stroking and kneading lightly. Her mind was a seething mess of desire and he smirked when he felt her needs. That was what he wanted.

_Pic!_

Oh, the name. The silly name, the one she used for him when she was loving him. He bent and sat down on the rock shelf, pulling her atop his limber body and positioning himself. If she were to sit there in her present form her pale body would be torn and he knew it. His own green skin was rougher, sturdier. He shifted his rear around, spreading his legs to allow her better access and encouraging her to do the same. Piccolo sighed harshly when her arms slipped around his neck. Everything was wet with the waterfall's spray but he shared her tears in their mental link. Why did she cry? He was the one that would be left alone, without his mate in a world that knew he was dead.

Had he ever said that?

 _Calm down, Eruri_ , he soothed. _Take me_. His large hands lifted her and pushed her down as slowly as he could on his waiting erection. Their connection sealed instantly when he let go and she settled down, swallowing past the lump in her throat. Antennae trembling, Piccolo threw his head back and tried to contain himself. He hadn't been with her in so long, too long. His lack of control caused his face to burn even hotter as he rushed, too fast, he would come too fast for his beloved. He wanted his pale human woman to come with him but it wasn't going to work this time...

 _It's all right_. Her mental voice was hoarse and filled with a dazed, syrupy-like quality. As the namek struggled with his impending orgasm she shivered and clung to him. His skin was slick and smelled cool and fresh. Her mouth pressed against his throat, kissing hard and nudging feverishly. Their bodies were barely moving, his hands wrapped around her waist and hers around his neck. At last he began to buck against her, mouth open and hissing but the sound was drained by waterfall behind them. His spoken cries went unheard as well but she felt his emotions and was amazed at the intensity. Piccolo was thinking of her in a way that most humans did and she bit her lip, trying not to let her confusion show. He was writhing now, coming at last and clenching his fangs. His orgasm was intense, fluid bursting from him and entering her in several spasmodic convulsions.

 _Erri_ , he slurred mentally, passionately. She blinked. Was that a nickname? His arms held her tightly against him in his aftermath. His shoulders slumped and he looked off to the side, embarrassed. Crap, he swore violently. She stroked his cheek to let him know it was all right but he didn't move. His hand thrust itself down between their bodies and touched her sensitive folds.

_Your claws..._

_Knuckle_ , he answered back cryptically but she understood. Whatever was touching her felt smooth and rounded anyway, and she couldn't think of anything else. He rubbed and teased her mercilessly, swirling in tight little circles. He didn't leave her body and the fullness of them together plus his rotating digit below soon had her shuddering with release. Piccolo winced when she tightened around his sensitive member.

 _Is this where you sleep?_ she asked drowsily. Their battling and the sex had worked its usual magic and she was tired as could be. Piccolo shrugged and nodded. He wouldn't leave her here though. Gathering up their clothes he held her in one arm and told her to relax. He'd fly them off to Bulma's, who would certainly put them up for a few hours or more. He was a little shocked at how readily she agreed, snuggling against him and falling asleep in his arms even before he left the ground.

"You're going to stay longer with me this time," he whispered incredulously, a genuine smile breaking out on his stunned face.


End file.
